A conventional remote server may employ a lockout mechanism which denies login access to an account if a certain number of unsuccessful login attempts are made within a set period of time. For example, suppose that a malicious person attempts to login to an account of a particular person on a remote server. To this end, the malicious person may try different passwords hoping to guess correctly and successfully login. If the limit to number of failed attempts is reached during the set period of time (e.g., three), the remote server locks out the malicious person by preventing further login attempts to that account.
Some conventional remote servers require administrators to manually reset the lockout mechanisms of accounts before the remote servers permit further login attempts to those accounts. Other conventional remote servers require predefined amounts of time to elapse (e.g., an hour, a day, etc.) before permitting further login attempts to those accounts.